1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an unmanned autonomous vehicle, and in particular to an unmanned autonomous vehicle comprising two wheels for substantially lateral displacement of feed lying on the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unmanned autonomous vehicles for displacement of feed lying on the ground are known. A drawback of the known vehicles of this type is that control of the vehicle is not very flexible. In particular, this control, at least the functioning of the vehicle, is passive, there being few possibilities to adapt the functioning to other conditions of use or users' wishes.